Some Habits Just Can't Be Broken
by ArdenFirebird
Summary: Star Wars!Brittana. Santana as Han Solo and Brittany as Leia. Santana returns back to the Falcon after months of being frozen. All she wants to do is fall into bed and sleep, but something about the way her bedroom looks makes her believe someone was there while she was away.


Santana Lopez made her way into her quarters on the Millennium Falcon, stumbling slightly, thanks to having had a rather liberal amount of celebration booze. Blaine Anderson had flown the Falcon down to the forest moon of Endor that night, and finally Santana was getting to spend a night on her own ship. She hadn't done so in months, because there had been a minor obstacle, in the form of carbon freeze. She vaguely remembered catching a few hours sleep in it after they left Tatooine, but because of her blindness, she hadn't been able to really enjoy it. It may have been small, and a total mess all the time, but it was home. She felt a bit ashamed of herself for being such a sentimental idiot, but she really was glad to be back.

Except, looking around, she realized this was not the falcon she'd left. She was no perfectionist. In fact, she was the total opposite. And that was why she was so shocked at the state of her room. It had a certain…cleanliness to it. It wasn't totally neat, for if it was she would have collapsed from shock. It was little things; ones that some people might not even notice that made her realize that something wasn't right. She figured at first, that maybe it was just because she hadn't seen it in so long, and the fact that she was tired and slightly intoxicated, that she was uncomfortable with the room.

The bed wasn't made, but the sheets were pulled up rather close, and were straightened out a bit. Whenever Santana left her room, the blankets were in a ball at the bottom, twisted in every direction and tangled up in each other. She didn't believe in making beds, or even trying to make them look remotely presentable. She would just be back in it in a few hours anyway, what was the point? The pillows were exactly where they were supposed to be, not halfway down the bed and at diagonal angles. Her comic books, she noticed, trying not to be horrified, were not scattered randomly around the room but in a pile on her bedside table.

Under her breath, she cursed Blaine and Puck. That's right guys, she thought, just wait until the Captain's not looking, and take over her private room. She'd always made it pretty clear to Puck that her room was the only thing off limits when she wasn't around. It was a weird quirk, but she stuck by it all the same. Why would they just invade her damn room like that? For all they knew, she could have had a wardrobe full of clothing of her secret life as a sith or something. That would have shocked them.

They would have deserved it too, the nosy, invading bastards. She sighed, and resolved to give them hell for it in the morning. Of course, she'd probably get hell in return, since obviously they'd spotted her reading choice. So what if she liked (comic) books that were directed at people (way) younger than her? She could still kick all their asses if she really wanted to. She was still the same tough girl. Still, if she didn't bring it up, maybe she wouldn't have to get taunted in return by whichever one had the nerve to take over her room while she was unconscious.

Realizing she was way too exhausted to give the matter any more thought, after the day's battle and the night's celebrations, she pulled up the covers and got into bed. She turned over, ready to fall asleep, but woke up slightly when she felt a small, metallic object down by her leg. Feeling for it lazily, she pulled it up over the covers. Holding it under the lamp on her bedside table, blinking through her sleepy eyes she realized it was a bracelet. A silver, feminine bracelet, with an inscription on it. When she read the words "To My Darling Brittany, Love Dad" she paused momentarily. Then, suddenly, her face broke into what was quite possibly the largest grin she'd ever worn. The grin, which had started out as purely happy and amused, soon turned to a slightly flattered one, before finally resting on an extremely evil, horrible scheming one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If the Gods were ever to take any pity on young Brittany Pierce, they would have done something to prevent her from stopping by to have dinner with Santana the following evening. Unfortunately, for the princess, the Gods would not show her any mercy that night. Without any complications to get in her way, without any difficulties in the Rebellion that needed immediate attention, she made her way to the Falcon, a bright smile on her face.

Dinner went without any hitches. They carried on as they normally did, occasionally teasing each other, Santana listening as Britt spouted off her plans for the future of the galaxy and the New Republic. Occasionally, the grin would come upon her face, usually after Britt said something that didn't call for any sign of such amusement. She should have been suspicious. But with Vader and the Emperor gone, and so much of the fight already won, Brittany had let her guard down. Dessert went by just as pleasantly, much like the calm before the storm.

It was while they stood at the sink, washing their dishes, that Santana finally went for it.

"Oh, Britt!" She said, using her best acting skills, which were rather abysmal, to try and sound as though she had just thought of something. "I almost forgot! I found something that belongs to you yesterday."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"Here, it's in my room, I'll take you to it," She smiled, unable to believe that she wasn't picking up on it.

Pushing open her door, she walked inside, and picked up the bracelet from her bedside table. Taking her hand, she opened it and dropped the bracelet in her small palm. Brittany gasped.

"Oh San! Thank you so much! My God, I just noticed this was missing last night? I thought I'd lost it in the battle or in the Ewok village. Where'd you find it? You don't know how much this means to me, San. My dad gave this to me, just before….you know."

Santana flinched slightly, wishing it was something less meaningful that she'd left behind, letting her know she'd been in her bed while she was away. As it were, she hadn't, and with a sigh, she realized she just couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. Britt hadn't mentioned anything to give her a clue that she'd been in her room, and more specifically, in her bed, while she was frozen, and if she wasn't going to give her a chance to gloat, she would have to create the chance herself.

"No, Britt, I didn't find it in the Ewok village. Or on the battlefield, actually," she said, casually.

"Oh? Where did you find it then," she asked, completely unaware of what she was setting her up for.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I actually found it in my bed. Ain't that the darndest thing, Britt? I mean, really. How on earth could your bracelet get in my bed, while I've been frozen for the past few months?" She asked, with false innocence, watching her face closely. Brittany's mouth opened and closed, as if she were trying to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"I…uh…I-"

"Sorry, what was that, sweetheart? I didn't quite catch your explanation for how this most curious thing has happened?"

Brittany, who had regained her composure tried to brush it off, "Okay, San, I guess you caught me. Well, I guess we should go watch that Holo-Vid now, it's getting late."

As she moved towards the door, Santana jumped in front of her and closed it loudly. She was not getting off that easily.

"What do you mean, 'caught you' darling? I'm not sure I understand," Santana said, trying to sound earnestly curious.

"San, stop playing dumb," she said, trying to sound angry, as a blush came to her cheeks.

"What ever do you mean, your highness? Alas, If I appear dumb to thy eyes, 'tis only because I truly art below you in intelligence. Please, grace me with your knowledge, milady," Santana said, a slight grin playing on her lips.

"Fine," Brittany said, rolling her eyes, and not quite meeting hers. "My bracelet was in your bed because…while you were gone…I uh…started…um…sleeping in it."

"Oh? And why did you start doing that?"

She then muttered something very softly, in a tone so low it was impossible to hear.

Santana dramatically put a finger to her ear and began making motions of cleaning it out.  
Brittany said it again, in the same small voice. In the same smug voice, Santana replied,

"I'm dreadfully sorry, your highness, but you'll have to repeat yourself. I didn't catch that?"

"I SAID, 'BECAUSE I MISSED YOU!" Brittany shouted. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth at her outburst. She had turned a dazzling shade of red. Santana grinned.

"Oh. I see. Well, that makes sense," she said, puffing out her chest, smiling. "I mean, I would miss me too, if I was you. It must have been terrible, being away from such a fine specimen of woman. I realize it must have been impossible not to. You couldn't be with me, so you just had to do the next best thing-"

"Shut up, San. You are honestly the most arrogant…thing I have ever come across in my life!"

"But I'm right though, aren't I?" She smiled.

"I suppose you are, you big dope," she said, smiling slightly. "Now please, before your head swells to the size of a planet, can we please change the subject? Gloating is not very attractive."

"Not very…so does that mean it's a little attractive?" She asked, winking but catching the look on her face, conceded. "Fine," Santana said, pulling her into a kiss. They stayed in each other's arms for a while, silent and peaceful until Santana was overcome by a second wave of a need to tease, "You loooove me."

"Yes, I do," Brittany said, rolling her eyes at the obvious statement.

"You reeeeeally missed me."

"Yes, San, we've been through this already."

"You were lost without me."

"I never said tha-"

"Your life had lost all it's meaning when I-"

"San!"

"Okay, fine! I'll stop. I'm flattered, is all," Santana smiled, hugging her. Softly she said, "I missed you too…well I would have, if I was able to really think about it…I mean…well you know what I mean…If I was aware…"

"Awww," Brittany smiled, glad for an opportunity to tease back, "Is the big, strong, gorgeous, wonderful, perfect, fabulous, unmatched Santana Lopez actually struggling with her words? Is she actually trying to say something heartfelt and meaningful?"

"Hey!" Santana yelled. "I've said plenty of things that were heartfelt and meaningful!"

Brittany smiled. "I know you have. I'm kidding."

They lay together on the bed for a while, wrapped up in each other's arms, and again Santana broke the silence.

"Britt…I couldn't help but notice that you tidied up a bit in here…"she started.

"Santana, please tell me you're not starting this again."

"No, no, I'm not. I was just wondering. Did you happen to find a shirt anywhere? I was looking around for it and I couldn't find it."

"Oh." Brittany said quickly.

"What's that 'oh' for, Britt," Santana asked, just as quickly.

"Umm…was it, just an old white t-shirt with a hole near the bottom?" She asked nervously.

"Yes! You didn't throw it out, did you?" Santana replied, incredulous.

"No, not exactly," Britt said, blushing. "Why?"

"It's nothing…I just…It's kind of a favorite of mine, as beat up as it is…hey, what do you mean not exactly, Britt?"

She sat up and turned her back to her. "I mean…well… I didn't throw it out. It's…it's not thrown out," she stuttered.

"Well where is it then?" Santana asked, curious.

"It's um…with my stuff," she muttered. Santana was again, truly puzzled and asked, without the playful and teasing voice she had used before,

"Why is it with your stuff?"

"Um, can I just, go get it for you, it's really not important…" Brittany said. Santana grinned again, knowing it had to be something slightly embarrassing for her to so flustered.

"No, I'm way too intrigued to let you do that. Tell me, princess," she said, turning her around to face her.

"Well…I uhh…I was wearing it…while you were gone."

"Wearing it?" She asked, an elated grin on her face. She looked as though her birthday had come early. Again, the same falsely curious manner came back, and she asked, "Now, why would a rich princess with all those crazy outfits you have bother stealing an old shirt from a smuggler?"

"Because," she said, her gaze averted.

"Because why?"

"Because…it had your smell," she said quietly. Santana tried her hardest not to let her head swell too large, or her grin grow too wide, as she asked her next question,

"And what, pray tell, is 'my smell'?"

"I dunno. Hey. Stop grinning at me like that! San! Stop it! You are the most annoying son of a Sith I've ever come across in my life."

"Apparently, a very good smelling Sith though, huh? Now please, what do I smell like? I'd love to know."

"Well…" she hesitated and Santana egged her on encouragingly. "Kind of like a mix of…soap…"she sniffed her, and Santana was almost overcome by the pure cuteness of it, "perfume and ship grease…and…"she trailed off, turning her deepest shade of red yet.

"And what, your highness?"

"And…sweat…"

Santana paused and wrinkled her nose. "…so you…uh…like the smell of…human sweat…?"

Brittany looked as if she wanted to die right on the spot as Santana jokingly edged away from her. "No! I don't…I just…I just really missed you and it reminded me of you…it was just kind of…musky and I don't know…womanly. Not like-"

"Oh…so you just like…woman sweat? That's really weir-"

"I don't like woman sweat! I just like your woman sweat!"

Santana looked at her for a split second and then she just cracked up. She knew she was putting pressure on her and making her nervous, but this was just too amusing to let go. She was immature but she didn't care at all.

"Wow. You kinky girl. Well, you better be nice to me, sweetheart. I'm sure the tabloids would love to get wind of the information that an Alderaanian princess gets turned on by woman-sweat," she winked.

"San! Shut. Up. I never said that! This is not funny anymore," she pleaded, and Santana did feel a wave of pity for her, and she just looked so helpless and embarrassed that she wanted to scoop her up in her arms and tell her that she knew what she meant. That she liked how Brittany smelled too. But old habits die hard and she just had to milk the situation a little bit more.

"It's okay Britt. Everyone is entitled to their own methods of pleasure. If you like woman sweat, I won't pass judgment. I'm sure if I thought about it I might like something just as weird as that…hmm…I'm trying to think. You know what? I can't think of anything! I guess you're just bizarre all on your own, sweetheart."

"Sannnn," she moaned, her head in her hands. She could almost feel the heat of embarrassment radiating from her. "Cut it out."

Santana smiled. Soon. But not yet. She broke into a chant.

"Britt likes woman sweat! Britt likes woman sweat! Britt likes woman sweat! Britt likes woman sweat! Britt likes woman sweat! Britt likes woman sweat…." She sang, and Brittany covered her ears, humming loudly. This did not deter Santana. She moved towards her, and began dancing slightly, kneeling on the mattress beside her. Shaking her head and shoulders she chanted on, taunting her as children do on the playground.

"Santana Lopez," She shouted, pushing her away. She had been caught up in her taunt and dance, and was unstable on her knees, so she toppled over onto the bed. Brittany hovered over her, and in a low voice she said "If you don't stop this right now, I swear I will KILL YOU"

Santana nodded in agreement. Brittany smiled and lifted her head up in a sophisticated manner, thinking she had won. For a split second, she thought maybe she could let it go, but in the next Santana was responding with a cocky grin,

"Fine, but just make sure you choose a method that gives me time to try and run away. That way I can get nice and sweaty from trying to get away and you can have a sweaty shirt to remember me by!"

Brittany's mouth closed and Santana thought for a second that she might have gone too far. Then, to her total surprise she grinned. Laughing and shaking her head, she pulled Santana to her and whispered,

"Just what am I going to do with you, you nerf-herder?"

"I can think of a few things," she winked.

"Oh, like what?"

"Hmmm…ravishment sounds good," she said smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure you really deserve it," Brittany said, moving away from her in mock hesitation.

"I'll let you keep the shirt?" She suggested, hopefully.

Brittany pounced.


End file.
